In Silence Betrayal Screams
by ThexSlytherinxBitch
Summary: This is the preface to "How To Cure A Migraine" in which, Elrond is one pissed off Elvin Lord, dealing with his lover in a most..well, yummy way. They'll never call this a "sacred pool" ever again ;


**In Silence; Betrayal Screams**

**Elrond/Legolas**

**Rated: MA**

**Disclaimer:**___I do NOT own Lord of the Rings. All rights, places, and characters belong to the genius JR Tolkien._

**Writer's Notes: **_Sorry guys! This is severely late getting posted. I had planned on having this and three other stories posted by Christmas of 2010, but as John Lennon said.."Life happens when you're busy making plans." And boy did THAT one come to bite me in the ass Lets see, got married, im moving, College decided to get serious for once XD and just a whole MESS of issues with my heart. But all is well! And at least Im finally getting this up. This is the preface to "How to cure a migraine" which due to so many positive and pleasant feedback, is OFFICIALLY going to be built on ^^ So be on the lookout for Chapter 2 of How To Cure A Migraine. I'll see you lovelies later!_

Silence filled the air as a peaceful breeze passed through the soft green leaves of flowers. The faint rustling, alarming no one. The night was far from young and the moon was already beginning to lose luminosity as it started to fall from its highest peak in the sky; littered with stars. Yet the twinkling everlasting lights did nothing to soothe his rage that burned so fierce in his heart. For once the forests' fragrances did nothing nor did the calm of night qualm him. At this point, nothing could as the events of the day played havoc on his mind. They moved at such an alarmingly fast rate that it was all he could do to even concentrate on not concentrating. His mind seemed to slip from his control whenever he had it between his fingertips. Then he'd watch helplessly as it drifted from him; his mind swimming in a strong current of..well he didn't know what this was really other than It felt like a rage that had no equivalent. Not even with Isildur's betrayal. Ever since then, weakness had been something the Elvin Lord of Imladris had despised. Yet what no one knew was that hidden under that despise; was fear. Fear to trust not only man, but anyone. It had been centuries and the Lord had calmed, yes..But only just. Yet as it appeared, only just, was enough. Still, his anger boiled and filled the veins that wrapped around his strong arms like the roots of a wise tree. Wise he may be indeed, but he didn't have the restraint and withdrawal that the great trees did. What he did have; however, was comfort in the most unlikely of creatures. Even that was about to be taken away from him..

Thrusting harder and hell-bent on proving to the man just how angered he was by the decision; Elrond took a great deal of delight in the blonde's screams. There was such passion in a set of strong lungs that called out to the skies. The deep muscles producing sounds that had only been elicited by one man and Elrond wasn't planning on stopping. No; as he continued to move his rigged cock in and out of Legolas' tight ass, the Elvin Lord wrapped a hand around one hip and pulled him back to meet his own. The action caused Legolas to moan aloud words that were muffled by the crash of water around their hips. Out here in the spring pools; they were safe to simply Be without worry. Well, without Elrond worrying at least. The Heavens knew how much he did when it came to the secret relationship he was having with King Thranduil's son. One of Legolas' arms moved up so he could sink his fingers into Elrond's hair. An action that went a long way in placating and enflaming him. Legolas on the other hand begged his lord to let him speak of what they did; what they meant to one another. The black haired Elf wouldn't hear of it. There was just too much to risk if anyone should find out about them. His sons' already knew by happening upon them on accident one summers' afternoon a time back. But the Lord had forbid them from ever speaking of it. Blood or not, he wouldn't show mercy.

"Fuck!" Legolas cried out and tightened his grip on his lover's hair as Elrond thrust inside him once again forcefully. By the way his long healer's hands dug into the juncture of his pelvis, he could tell something was indeed not right. Elrond knew what he'd done and he was letting his blond lover know. Bringing a hand up to curl around the bicep that bulged in Legolas' arm, he pulled out of his lover again and whispered into his leaf-shaped ear, "Brace.." he warned a second before he put the tip of his cock against his' archers opening and with the hand that dug into his side; pulled him onto his cock once more. Once again the warrior cursed between clenched teeth as he struggled to reach out and brace his hand against the waterfall's rock face. Yet even the Lord knew his cries were not ones of pain, but ones of a pleasure that was immeasurable. A deep chuckle, wicked in its own right, tickled the senses of his lover as he showed him just how well he could pleasure him.

"Wh-what has got you in such a temper my Lord?" His long, blond haired lover gasped while dropping his head onto Elrond's shoulder. The wise healer said nothing as his breath grew ragged as he played havoc on Legolas' most sensitive areas; the hand at his hip dipping into the water to grasp his cock. Where was he to begin? That he knew Legolas had gone behind his back once more and volunteered for yet another campaign? No, Legolas already knew he knew that. He could see it in the soft green eyes the instant they'd made contact to his own grey ones. The archer didn't need an answer..not yet. Elrond was far from done with him.

Pulling his tapered hand out of the water, the Elvin Lord took hold of both of Legolas' biceps and forced him forward to brace against the rock. An action that caused his pulsing cock to brush violently up against a most sensitive knot. The blond elf moaned so loud that birds took flight from their resting place up in the branches over head. Smirking, Elrond knew he had him and quickened his thrusts. They'd already been at this for the past hour. Nails scraped against rock as Elrond ground his own teeth together; feeling his release ready to come forth. By now he had his little warrior pushing his hips back demandingly to meet every abusive thrust Elrond administered to him. This would soon be over and hopefully it would calm him down to the degree that he needed. After all, it was his rage that fueled his treatment of his lover. And all too quickly, Legolas began to practice his vowels in the form of needful moans as his movements began to lose steam. Grabbing hold of both his hips, Elrond dug his nails into the junctures of his pelvis and thrust into him harder than he had yet. He felt as if he would soon go numb until finally his lover let go and cried out; his body shuddering as he violated the water with his seed. The muscles of his velvety walls clenched around his burning organ and pulled from him a violent orgasm; making him cry. For a moment, Elrond closed his eyes against bliss while he willingly let go of his essence. All was silent once more as a patch of moonlight cut through the trees over head, illuminating the glistening ivory skin of Legolas. He'd loved no one like Thranduil's son before, and it debilitated him to the point of being without breath. His back expanded and fell in attempt to soothe the ecstasy Elrond knew he felt. It was in this moment, that he never wanted to leave the sanctity of Legolas. Furthermore, he didn't want his warrior to leave the safety of him. Only within the walls of Imladris could he protect him. Out there..Elrond shook his head and tried to get a grip on his thoughts once more.

Rubbing his healer's fingertips in circles over the nail marks he'd left, Elrond felt the gentle wounds closing and soothing as he ran his hands up Legolas' chest; pulling the prince towards him to lean against his chest. Legolas could feel the heartbeat pulsing strongly against his back as his mind started to calm. He was spent of all his energy and knew that if it weren't for his Lord holding him, he'd surely slip under the surface. Sensing thus, Elrond looked over his shoulder and guided them towards a shallow end of the pool; careful not to withdraw from him as he lay against a smooth rock with Legolas in his lap. The lad's breath still hadn't slowed much and he delighted in every second of it. A soft smile graced his lips over being able to have such an effect on such a young male. Their wet hair clung to each other's bodies, and entwined with the other's strands. It was here that he found peace. The instant that thought occurred to him, Elrond knit his brows together in renewed anger.

"How could you Legolas?"

The younger elf finally caught up to his breath and turned his head towards the Elvin Lord's neck, placing a soft kiss against the wet flesh there. "How could I what my Lord?" He asked softly, speaking his title in a way that belied how he felt. That word might mean authority to every other creature who happened upon Elrond, but to the archer; it had a meaning all in its own.

"You betrayed me my star." He said in a deadly calm tone as he brushed his fingers through matted hair, pulling the strands away from Legolas' delicate face.

"I did nothing of the like and-"Suddenly Elrond's grip on the white hair tightened.

"You did Legolas. Once again you have defied my orders and volunteered for another campaign. How am I supposed to govern our people when I'm worried about you!" He snapped and released the strands to push Legolas away from him. An action that hurt both of them where their hearts' beat as one.

"I had no choice!" He defended himself and looked at Elrond helplessly while the lord turned on him with a look that could wilt even the most liveliest of flowers. "What was I to do my lord..Tell me?" He implored.

"Abide by my orders." He told the elf through clenched teeth.

"While others die! I'm an archer Elrond, I'm of no danger. But I am of a great defense to them!"

"How much blood must be spilt!" The Elvin Lord demanded as he stood up in the water and penetrated those pain-filled green orbs. He hated to see Legolas anything but happy, especially if HE was the one causing the hurt.

"As much that is necessary in order to protect our people-" He began to explain but was cut off by a wave of the black haired Elf's hand.

"_Your_ blood Legolas."

To that, the prince had no answer as he looked away in shame. So Elrond had noticed his knew scars after all. They were subtle and barely noticeable to anyone else. Then again, no one else got as close to him as his lover did. The man had memorized every inch of his skin much like he had. Both elves knew every mark, blemish, curve, and dip. He had been folly to think that Elrond wouldn't have taken notice. For the third time in the course of an hour, silence fell as the other male neared him and pulled Legolas into his arms. Their foreheads touched and created a connection so strong, that it was nearly crippling.

" I _can't_ lose you Legolas." He whispered with a tone that was laden down with so much need and desperation, it startled him. He had always been in love with Elrond, but he never would have dreamed that the Elvin lord could mirror his intentions. How wrong it appeared he had been.

"Why?" He pressed while wetting his lips. He wanted to hear the words.

Instead, Elrond pulled back just a few inches and cupped the soft cheek their race was blessed with. His thumb idly stroking the skin as he wrapped his free fingers around one of Legolas' wrists; brining the palm attached to his chest, right above the Lord's heart. "Because you are my star that has captured me from the very first time you set foot through my doors. Love does not begin to describe what I feel for you every time I look at you." The words were light, but held so much weight that Legolas forgot to breathe.

"You won't lose me Elrond. I'll be back to torment you before you know it." He tried to soothe but he knew his Lord would not be satisfied unless Legolas refused to go. He would never do such a thing when he knew he could protect his people. Not even his own father could understand that need better than Elrond. Sighing, he knew it still didn't make a difference. His lover was childish when it came to him just as he was.

"And if you don't, there will be much hell in store for you when I revive you." Elrond promised Legolas with a spark in his eyes that told him the truth of that threat. Despite himself, the archer smiled foolishly and wrapped both arms around the Elvin Lord's neck. "Is that so..You are the optimist when it comes to your skill my Lord." He gently teased the healer and smiled wider when a playful slap was administered to the cheek that had a moment before, been lovingly stroked. This campaign would be for only three months and when he returned, he hoped his lord would have changed his mind on their secret relationship. But until then, Legolas succumbed to Elrond's lips as they enjoyed the remaining hours of the moon's light.


End file.
